Pony Mature One-Shots Audience Choice
by Lionstar34
Summary: You pick the subjects, I write the action. Full explanation inside. Rated M for a reason, including strong lemons and language.


Pony One-Shots; Audience Choice

Ch. 1: Princess Celestia x Twilight Sparkle

**A/N What's happening forum? Alright, so here's how this is gonna go down. You choose the pairings, I write the action. Allow me to explain. This chapter will be a pony pairing I want to do, but the next ones will be all yours. You shall review the pairing you want me to do, and the pairing with the most votes shall be the next chapter. However, I shall only count the ones from the last chapter. Perhaps I might suggest looking at previous reviews for ideas. However you want to do it, but only choose Friendship is Magic character as that is the only one I watch. I can and will do female x female chapters. All chapters will be anthropomorphic, also known as anthro. Don't like, don't read. Just don't bring your whiny, bitchy ass to me with your complaints. Criticism is welcome and wanted, but only if constructive. Anywhore, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Somepony else owns MLP: FIM. Not my skinny Mexican ass. Got it? Good, because that's all your getting.**

Twilight Sparkle roamed the halls of the the Canterlot Castle, looking for the Princess. Today, she was especially worried that she would be late. And she had never been late before. A cool breeze ruffled her short purple skirt, revealing to any passing pony her pink panties. Normally she would be embarrassed but she simply did not have the time today.

Today was one of the most important days of her life. Her initiation as the Princess' apprentice. This was supposed to be one of the greatest days of her life and now, she was gonna be tardy. One of her biggest fears. The Princess was gonna kill her.

She ran through the halls, her breasts bouncing with each step, causing her purple shaded striped sweater to bounce. She got a couple whistles, a cat call here and there. But all her scholar tunnel senses could do was focus on finding the Princess.

And she found her. And not a moment too soon. The Princess was sitting on her bed. Twilight smacked her head, careful not to impale herself on her horn. This is exactly where she was told to meet her at. But then she got a closer look at what the Princess was wearing and raised an eyebrow at her.

The white alicorn was dressed in a tight purple top that accented her flowing, incandescent mane quite nicely. Her tight fitting white jeans hugged her wide hips, and her top revealed massive amounts of her double-D cleavage. Her wings were folded neatly at her side as usual. Twilight blushed at her future mentor's behavior. All the times she had seen her, she wore her royal dress. Now, in the Princess' room and with what smelled to be sensual candles lit, poor Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into.

The Princess' tail, just as flowing as her mane, twitched on the bed in anticipation. "Dear Twilight! I have been expecting you, I thought you would never show!" Celestia said, standing up and extending her arms.

"Princess..." she said shyly, bowing low and giving a passing guard a nice view of her panties and a nose bleed. "Sorry for my near lateness.." she began, but she was interrupted as the princess wrapped her up in a hug.

"Oh Twilight, you don't have to be sorry. I understand," she whispered the last part into her ear, her large boobs pressed against Twilight's face. "Now, why don't we get down to business?" she asked sultrily. Twilight gulped and nodded as Celestia closed the door with her horn. She also locked it and cast a spell that Twilight couldn't identify. Seeing the puzzling look on her face, the Princess explained. "A soundproofing spell," she said with a wink.

Twilight was scared and curious at what the Princess had in mind. The raiser of the sun raised her hand and a yellow ball of sparkling electricity emitted from her palm. A tendril of matching color shot out from the ball, hitting her skirt, dissipating it immediately, revealing the beginnings of the unicorn's cutie mark. The white alicorn began to grope the Twilight's round ass through her panties. "Princess!" she exclaimed.

"Oh don't be such a prude Twilight Sparkle," she said, standing back and placing her hands on her hips. "You wanna be good at magic don't you?"

"Yes, but not like this!" she objected.

The Princess sighed. "Look, in order for your true magical powers to be heightened, you must become extremely sexually aroused. The more sexually active you are, the stronger you will become at magic. Why do you think I've been out of the fight for so long? Because none of my people want to, 'disappoint the princess'." She scoffed. "That's why I need you to do this for me."

"I don't know..." she said, still a bit hesitantly, her arms moving to cover her privates.

Celestia took a deep breath. She was hoping she wouldn't have to do this, but... The Princess began to sink lower. Twilight gasped as she dropped to one knee. Clasping her hands together, she looked up at Twilight Sparkle with her large violet eyes. "Please Twilight Sparkle. I need this," she begged.

Twilight looked down in shock at her monarch begging her to do things like this. She blushed as the Princess bowed before her. She sighed once more. "Twilight, I won't force you. So if you don't want to, I understand."

"I'll do it," she said forcefully, shocking both herself and Celestia. "There's just one problem."

"What is it?" Celestia asked.

Twilight's shy demeanor returned. "We're both..." she mumbled something incoherently.

"What's that?" The Princess asked, getting off of her knees.

"We're both mares," she repeated, a little louder this time.

"Is that all?" the Princess laughed. "I'm so glad you pointed that out," just as Twilight's shy appearance returned, as did the Princess' sultry tone. Celestia once more began to massage Twilight's nice round ass, her hands running along the smooth fur as she pulled off her panties. Twilight moaned as she felt the Princess' deft hands move across her slowly moistening snatch.

Hearing her moans urged Celestia on as she moved her hand back up to her crotch and began to rub around her marehood. She continued to move her hands around her opening, but she never actually came into contact with it. Unless you count the few times she flicked her clit gently.

Twilight whimpered as she was teased, her privates felt like they were on fire. "Princess please..." she said feebly.

Twilight looked down at the Princess and opened her big violet eyes wide in an attempt to plead with the monarch. Celestia grinned and she grabbed Twilight's face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Twilight gladly accepted and she began to moan out, feeling a strong sense of pleasure from the simple lip contact.

Breaking the kiss, Celestia looked into her eyes, sparks of violet pleasure shooting between them. "Lets head over to the bed," she said, her voice flowing like her mane. Twilight nodded, still lost in the passion that was in that kiss. She could only imagine what came next. The thought made her wet.

They walked over to the bed and Celestia stood in front of it and removed her shirt, revealing her extremely large boobs. They gave a small bounce as they were released. Twilight felt like she should return the favor and removed her sweater. "Oh, no bra? How daring my student."

_Crap_, she swore in her head. _In my rush I must have forgot one_. "Um, sorry I was in a hurry and I... wait, did you say I was your student?" she said, shocked that she passed so soon.

The Princess dipped her head in conformation. "Yes, Twilight Sparkle, I shall take you on as an apprentice and train you in the art of magic."

Twilight shot forward and wrapped her new teacher up in a hug, her small but firm tits pressing against Celestia's marshmallows. She kissed her repeatedly on the lips, on the cheek, forehead, boobs, anywhere she could find room. "Twilight, aren't you forgetting something," she whispered silkily.

At that moment, something snapped in Twilight Sparkle's brain. She quickly analyzed her situation and knew immediately what the Princess would enjoy and what she wouldn't. So she shoved her new teacher and monarch on the bed, making her grunt as she hit the bed.

Twilight leaned over Celestia, pulling open her legs, revealing a small wet spot on her white jeans. She began to rub that area as best as she could.

Celestia had never been treated that way, first being pushed anywhere, much less in the bedroom. The few partners she had recently only wanted to please her, and had no concern for themselves. It was sweet, but annoying as fuck. But she knew she had found the perfect partner who, coincidentally, was also a mare. She grinned at the wicked though. But now, she was being pleased continually as Twilight rubbed her crotch through her jeans.

She began to loosen the button and undo the zipper. She wanted to feel Twilight's fingers on her pussy. Twilight grabbed the waistband of Celestia's jeans and pulled them down, revealing her glistening opening. Twilight got on the bed and swung her legs over so that her own pussy was in front of Celestia's face. The unicorn started to slowly move her finger around the alicorn's pussy, but like her teacher before her, she never actually touched it save a few clit flicks.

The Princess whimpered as she got a taste of her own medicine. Twilight's teasing was paying off and Celestia was very close to begging for Twilight to actually touch her. Luckily she didn't have to as the violet mare began to slowly and sensually rub her privates, her long, nimble fingers working smoothly on the white alicorn's moist lips.

Celestia began to return the favor, starting to stroke her student's pussy. She didn't tease her this time, no she used her full skill to bring Twilight to a quick orgasm. But not before Twilight inserted a finger into Celestia's pussy allotting the Princess an orgasm as well, both of the ponies convulsing with climax.

Twilight panted as she collapsed on her teacher, Celestia rubbing her mane affectionately. "Oh Twilight," she said quietly as the mare fell asleep.

**MLP: MO-S AC**

Twilight Sparkle awoke about an hour later, her face squished in her mentors boobs. She noticed the Princess had her eyes closed and Twilight's devious side took over. She reached over and took one of her mentor's giant tits in her hand and began to suckle gently on her nipple making the sleeping monarch moan out.

Being careful not to wake her she released her pink nub and began to knead her love pillows like fresh bread dough. Celestia moaned quietly in her sleep, but didn't wake. Twilight was grinning as she lowered her body so she was face to face with her new teacher's dripping snatch. She observed the moist entrance carefully, analyzing her pussy and surprising herself as she immediately knew what to touch to give her Princess maximum pleasure.

She began with a slow lick around her outer labia, teasing the folds with her pink appendage as she enjoyed the taste of her teachers moist pussy. The white alicorn moaned in her sleep, apparently loving her student's stimulation of her sex.

"You know, if you wanted breakfast all you had to do was ask," a voice above Twilight's head speaks in a humored tone.

Twilight grinned and responds with a quick swipe of her tongue across Celestia's folds making the monarch grab Twilight's horn in pleasure.

Twilight continued to tease her teacher, licking around and swiping up her folds while occasionally sucking on her pleasure-button. Celestia moaned out and gripped the lavender mare's horn tighter. For some reason this sent pleasure shooting throughout her body.

The more Twilight teased her teacher, the tighter she gripped her horn. Soon, it became to much for the young mare to handle and she moaned out very loudly. "Princess. Why does it feel so good?" Celestia grinned and looked at her with a joyous expression.

"You see, stallions and colts have a penis, or cock if you prefer. While we mares and fillies have vaginas, or pussies. But unicorns and alicorns also have horns that can substitute as one. I have heard rumors that some pegasi's wings can also be sensitive. But your horn is too small to use as a proper phallus. We'll have to fix that." Celestia popped her knuckles. Releasing more yellow magic from her palm, Twilight's horn grew to about the size of Celestia's. "Now, observe." Celestia grabbed her student's head and gently lined up her horn with her moist opening.

Twilight, trusting her new teacher completely, allowed this to happen until her horn was right in front of her dripping slit. Taking not of the fact that the closer her horn got to the monarch's box, the more rounded the tip became until the point was completely gone.

Twilight pushed her head in her teacher slightly, her horn spreading open the pink lips. Celestia gasped. "Careful, it might be pretty tight. Been a while since I had any."

Twilight nodded and pushed forward more, her horn penetrating her Princess' pussy. Once she was inside, she instantly knew this is what stallions felt when inside of a mare. She felt pleasure run through her body as her horn was enveloped by her teacher. She didn't know how, but she felt the tight walls of her teacher constricting her horn, the soft texture of her pussy bringing Twilight to a euphoric state of pleasure. Unable to restrain herself any longer, she began to use her fingers to play with her pussy, soft squelching sounds coming from her furious fingering.

Celestia placed her hands gently on Twilight's head while the violet mare continued to push her horn further into Celestia's pussy, each inch bringing both ponies closer to an orgasm. Once Twilight got all six inches of her newly grown horn inside of her, Celestia began to squirm as an orgasm overtook her. Her walls began to clench on Twilight's horn increasing the pleasure the unicorn felt sevenfold and her wings began to flap uncontrollably.

Twilight began to furiously pump her fingers in her pussy bringing her closer to the orgasm she desperately needed to feel. But no matter how much she tried to get herself off, she couldn't For whatever reason, a climax was out of her reach.

Celestia panted and patted Twilight's head lovingly. But the purple mare only whined cutely. "Celestia," she pouted to the white alicorn above her who only laughed warm-heartily at the unicorn's dilemma.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't tell you? You can't get off on your own. Once you've used your horn, fingers simply won't do. But do not fret my student, I will help you." Celestia moved Twilight's head close to hers and stroked her cheek before capturing her lips in a kiss. Twilight melted at the feel of her new mentors lips on hers, her mind lost in the kiss.

Unbeknownst to Twilight though, Celestia's hands were roaming. Twilight figured this out however when said hands fell upon her bust, the fingers squeezing her love pillows and tweaking her nipples. Twilight moaned into her monarchs lips and began to return the favor, her hands caressing the mounds of flesh and pinching the small sensitive nubs.

The two moaned loudly and Twilight was glad for the soundproofing spell Celestia cast. But soon, Celestia broke the kiss and smiled at her student before laying her on her back. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Twilight nodded, suddenly nervous about losing her virginity. But she could think of no one better than Celestia to give it to. Celestia smiled warmly at the lavender mare, grateful to be given such an honor. They kissed once more and Celestia lowered her head until she was face to face with her pussy, the fur around her lips matted with arousal and her juices nearly flowing freely due to her previous masturbation.

The white alicorn gave Twilight's muff a small lick before lining up her horn with her entrance. Giving Twilight, who was now biting her lips in anticipation, one last reassuring smile, moved her horn forward. Twilight once more noticed her horn becoming more rounded the closer she got to her dripping snatch.

Celestia prodded gently against her lips, and even ran her horn against her clit in a smooth teasing motion. Twilight gasped and Celestia took that opportunity to ram her horn in slightly, breaking her virgin barrier in one thrust.

Twilight screamed loudly in both pain and pleasure. But the former only lasted a split second when Celestia used her skill to play with her clit, making the pain dissipate like mid-morning mist. Twilight placed one hand on her mentors hands as she panted and adjusted to the feeling of being filled. On instinct, she grabbed her breast and began to grope and feel the mound of flesh and Celestia took that as permission to continue.

The white alicorn began to move her head slowly deeper, her horn significantly bigger than even Twilight's enlarged one. She soon bumped against the unicorn's cervix but decided not to go that far just yet. She slowly retracted as Twilight's pants became moans of pleasure as the spiral horn was removed from her tight pussy.

Celestia also moaned at the feeling of Twilight's tight box gripping her horn as it recedes from it's depths. Snapping her fingers, Celestia summoned a large rubber appendage that reminded Twilight of a stallion's prick. Celestia began to slowly penetrate herself with the magical appendage, her moans becoming as loud as Twilight's. The white alicorn gave a sharp thrust against into her slippery snatch electing a loud gasp then moan from the unicorn in complete euphoria above her.

Celestia smiled and began to thrust harder into Twilight, bringing her to the orgasm she so needed to feel. Meanwhile, Celestia was working on her own orgasm, the nearly forearm length prick shoved deep into her own pussy. After having nothing but this toy for her own pleasure in decades, she was glad to finally have some pony company.

"Celestia," Twilight panted, her fingers digging into her soft tit-flesh and her other hand furiously playing with her clit. "I- I'm cumming!" she alerted the Princess.

Celestia only increased the pace, not the least bit deterred by the now spasming unicorn. She also began to pump her own pussy with newfound vigor bringing her own orgasm to the fore. Soon, she too was cumming, forcing her to stop her furious pounding as she climaxed with her student.

Once Twilight came down from her orgasmic high, she fell back onto the bed making Celestia's horn fall out of her. Said Princess dissipated her toy, it's purpose being fulfilled as she climbed back up to Twilight's face, their eyes locking on one another.

They fell asleep like that, eye to eye. No words were spoken. No words were needed. They knew of the love they now shared. And so did a certain baby dragon who finished stroking himself and went to his room to contemplate recent events.

**A/N So, how'd I do? 'Course I killed it. So anyways, sorry this chapter was so short, I promise my other ones will be longer, I just wanted to see how you guys like my style of writing. So anyways, comment who you want to see bump uglies next and I will weave some mothafucking magic of friendship. With benefits ;)**

**Peace, Love, and Hair Grease,**

**Lionstar,**

**Out**


End file.
